


Another Robin Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Detective Gabriel Reyes, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Medicine, Injury, M/M, Sexual Content, Thief Jack Morrison, Vincent (dead), Violence, mentions of past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone keeps pulling off heists at parties for the rich and famous, leaving an already overworked Detective Reyes and his team to find out who.Or, Jack has had enough of watching people in his neighborhood suffer while just beyond the white picket fence the one percenters spend the equivalent of his yearly income on a bottle of wine. He did it to help the people in his neighborhood, NOT for the detective whose shirts were unreasonably tight.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel entered the gala and if he wasn’t so intently trained, he would have taken a moment to be stunned. The white ceiling vaulted with large crystal chandeliers draping down, large pillars of gold in every corner with greek-styled statues and a fountain in the center. The staircase cascaded and spiraled outward for the host to make a grand entrance whenever they pleased. He was sure each mansion within the area had such a staircase and each rich asshole would take their turn coming down the stairs, pretend to be amazed, and then do it the next month for someone else. If he wasn’t working, he’d relax and have a glass of champagne while listening in on rich people’s faux problems. 

Yet, his department was charged with catching whoever kept robbing the wealthy at their galas or weddings. After almost 6 successful heists the Mayor was breathing down their necks, if his best supporters were robbed blind they wouldn’t finance his reelection campaign. Gabriel honestly couldn’t give less of a fuck about these people, but for damn sure he was interested in the mystery of the case. Someone had been able to slip past the security, the specialized technology, safes, and in one instance take the diamonds off a woman’s finger. Leaving no one any the wiser. 

Amari had rented the unit elaborately expensive suits and gowns to blend in with the one percenters. Gabriel adjusted the false diamonds on his suit cuffs, glancing around to have his eyes land on Amélie, a glass of champagne in hand and leaning over a counter with her eggplant gown draped over her delicate lean curves. Finished with the flowering purple mask around her cheeks that fit her perfectly. 

A soft voice came through the earpiece attached to his mask, “a masquerade. What a bore…” he could hear her distaste, but she seemed utterly at place among the millionaires. 

“It’s tacky, but this is the only thing they have to do with all this money,” he spoke into his glass before letting the bubbly hit his lips. 

The pattern remained the same, the hosts and guests would get drunk, then someone here would work their way through the crowd stuffing their pockets then eventually finding their way to one of the many safes in the house. His unit theorized a waitstaff member or someone who was hired for the event; why would a guest steal? Everyone here was loaded. All of the 100 or more rotating staff had passed background checks, but none had any criminal background or financial gain that would explain theft. Their tech expert dug deep, but no significant debt reductions or other bank accounts. Their thief seemed to just throw all their loot into a river just to do it all again. The only option was to catch their burglar red handed. 

“One drink limit, everyone,” Amari’s voice clipped in just as he set his flute down on a tray, “maybe one and a half.” 

“How else are we supposed to keep an eye on the staff?” Gabriel’s eyes moved from person, a good array of healthy young people seemingly just doing their job, some with looks of boredom, others with looks of jealousy. 

As the gala moved late into the night, the rich continued to drink and throw money at each other. Gabriel had tailed almost half the staff already, watching every move of their hands intently and taking photos of anyone that stood out of place, which were likely just photos of weirdos. 

After circling the floor once again he arrived at the bar, soda water filling his glass, boring but practical. Just a few feet away were a pair of men chatting away. From where Gabriel stood, he could easily see some of the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen, golden locks poking out behind a gilded gold and blue mask. The man’s smile sparkled as he leaned in to whoever he chatted with, obviously using his charm to garner the other’s attention. 

The blond leaned into the other man’s ear to whisper something, but his eyes caught Gabriel and a coy smile flashed for just a second. What was that? Do they know each other? His stomach twisted, his gut calling that something was wrong. When Gabriel moved over, the blond pulled away. The man between them raised a hand to call the bartender; his wrist bare. 

“Sir,” Gabriel jumped forward, “were you wearing a watch?” 

“What?” he gasped and looked at his arm, “where did it go? What’s going on?” 

Fuck. Gabriel tapped his earpiece under the mask, “I’ve got a possible suspect, male, blue mask, black suit, athletic body, white, and maybe 5’11,” he spoke lowly as he dipped around bodies, eyes searching the crowd for any sign of the man. 

“A white man, average, and wearing a mask,” Amélie’s voice cut back, “fuck these parties.”

From across the room came a large shatter and a few shouts, a drink tower had been knocked down. Gabriel’s head turned the opposite direction, an amature would never allow such a scene, it was a distraction. 

Security had begun to move toward the comotion leaving the hallways leading into the rest of the house empty. And there, Gabriel spotted a flash of gold and blue disappearing past one of the arches. 

“Giving pursuit,” he broke into a brisk pace, not wanting to alarm anyone, “west corridor.” 

“Alone?” Amari’s voice cut in, “wait for backup, Reyes.”

“He’s too fast, he must have an exit strategy,” he rushed out, “I’ve got this.” 

Once out of sight, he broke into a sprint, listening and checking each door for their robber. This place was supposed to have some of the most complicated locking mechanisms and deadbolted doors, how would he get very far? 

At the end of a hall, a brief flash of light happened under one door. Gotcha.

Gabriel held his right arm over left, flashlight under gun, then kicking open the door and scanning the room. He could see where a false painting had been removed, but the wall safe still closed. 

His steps remained quiet as he moved closer to the large wooden desk, then a fist connected with his wrist and face. The initial hits stunned him and he dropped the flashlight and gun, now the only light pouring in from moonlight in the window. Gabriel’s head turned to just be able to see the glitter from the mask sparkling in the dark, he swung, but his opponent moved with catlike reflexes. 

The robber’s speed was significant, his fists landed with deadly precision. Gabriel did his best to block, then lifting a leg to kick into the other’s leg as hard. With a gasp, the blond fell to the floor, Gabriel then reaching for his cuffs, “you’re under arrest, asshole.” 

The handcuffs were gone.

In moments, a foot launched into his crotch, then a fist hit his sternum. Sharp pain cut through his groin, the wind completely knocked from his lungs. The robber then sent his full body weight onto him, sending them both tumbling backward. Gabriel’s head smacked the floor, cuffs being placed on his wrist to lock his hands behind him against a leg of the desk. 

“You fight well,” the other huffed, straddling his lap and sizing up Gabriel, “you almost got me.” 

“Fuck you,” Gabriel met his eyes through the mask, his golden hair catching in the moonlight, his smile growing wide. 

“Maybe,” his hand reached for his earpiece, then throwing it across the room. “Your rental suit gave you away.” 

“I made you first,” he huffed out, hating feeling beaten by some cocky little jackass. 

“You wish,” he leaned closer, delicate hands sliding up his cheeks and finding the ties that held his mask. “What’s your name, detective?”

“You first,” heat pooled in his stomach as the other’s ghostlike fingers ran through his hair toward the string that kept his mask in place. How desperately he wanted to keep his calm exposure, but his heartbeat was as loud as his own thoughts. Any other situation he wouldn’t have minded if a guy like this climbed on top, but this was the absolute worst time to pop a semi.

“Not likely,” the blond tilted his head, pulling the mask off and just staring, “...wow.” 

That felt great for his confidence. After carelessly tossing his aside, the thief climbed up onto the desk and sat with his ear to the safe. The only noise between them was a brief click-click-click-pop. Under three minutes and this man had the safe open. 

“You’re not staff,” Gabriel began slowly, surely this narcissist would love to talk.

“I’m not,” he began to fill his pockets with jewels and cash.

“So why do you need the money?” 

“I don’t,” the blonde shut the safe, “it’s not for me.”

“So why? What are you doing?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the robber laughed like he was talking to an old friend, Gabriel now unable to take his eyes off the thief that swung a gold chain around his finger like a cheap string. “Go to the intersection of 62nd and 24th ave.” 

“Your home address?” Gabriel tugged softly at the cuffs behind him, but the desk must be pure lead because it didn’t budge in the slightest. 

“Not likely, but find out,” he hummed, stepping to the window and undo the latches, “goodnight, detective.”

“I’m going to find you,” he pulled again at the cuffs. 

“I hope you do.” Final words before he disappeared into the night.

It took another half hour for Amari to find him tied to the desk, bruise flowering on his cheek and strapped to the desk. 

“Gabi…” she leaned in and undid his cuffs, “this is the south corridor.” 

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel didn’t expect to be cleared for duty immediately and he wasn’t. Amari told him to take the next day off, fully knowing he wouldn’t be able to. He didn’t sleep, all night focused on his robber, big blue eyes and smiling like he hadn't committed a handful of felonies. That asshole’s laugh rang in his memory like a bell and just thinking about that mess made him want to go mad. 

A fire set in his stomach from the need, the need for wanting to solve the case, of course. 

That next morning he found himself at the intersection of 62nd and 24th, looking up at a run down community center. He knew that the address would take him downtown, he had even grown up not too far from here, but the area had definitely declined while he’d served and then continued onto police academy. The community center was a large off white color, tagged on the sides with gravity and old worn brick creating an arched entrance. 

The inside, however, was lively and full of kids. They had new basketballs, hoops, jump ropes, and equipment. From across the gym he could see art classes and a small library, much nicer than he was expecting. 

“Sir are you here to volunteer here or pick up a child?” 

Gabriel turned to the small woman before him, frizzy black curls hung around her plump face and wide rims glasses sitting on her face. 

“Neither, are you in charge?” 

“I am the head of coordination here! And I’d be happy to help you sir,” she giggled, eyes traveling up and down in an obvious fashion. 

“Uh, sure, who pays for all this? Kids have a lot of nice stuff.”

“Oh we’re run completely off donation! We almost had to close a few weeks ago until an angel blessed us with a charitable gift that kept us all here and reopened the art program!” She poured information, overjoyed to share. “Oh yes sir, I told him he could have his name on the building, but he wanted to remain completely anonymous. I prayed so long for help and it came.” 

Gabriel couldn’t help but scoff, this man really committed these robberies to play Robin Hood?

“You did take his information down, right?” Gabriel pressed.

“No sir, that’s quite the opposite of anonymous. And I don’t think I would tell you if I did. This has been a blessing to our community, not just here. Maybe you should just leave this alone,” she pulled her arms against her chest. “God bless, but he’s saving more lives than you are, officer.” 

“It’s detective,” he turned to leave. At least now he had a clue of what was happening to the money, but god really? Surely there are other means of getting kids basketballs and paintbrushes.

He spent the day downtown, visiting parks, banks, and walking the streets. Just from canvassing and chatting up the locals it seemed someone was parting with large gifts of cash to people, servers, and businesses. However, one constant was that no one would even begin to describe what he looked like or any personal information. No one cared how the money got there, but for some people getting 1,000 dollars meant doubling their net worth.

His case was coming together slowly. Gabriel had requested the photos from each event there was a robbery and after hours of searching he found only one photo of the robber. He was wearing a clean-cut gray suit, head turned in a partial profile to whoever was just beyond the lines of photos. The beauty that radiated from that one photo was stunning. His straight nose, curved frame, and the same blinding smile. 

“What are you looking at that has you drooling?” 

Gabriel dropped the photo like it burned him, pushing out a sharp breath. “What are you doing out of your dungeon?” 

Olivia pouted, coming to sit beside him, “needed an empanada from the cart outside… and I have a lead for you.”

“On with it then,” his cheeks felt hot for no reason, like he was caught with a nude mag and not a photo with a suspect. Gabriel played it off like he was frustrated with the case or her, but Olivia always had a look on her face that said she knows more than you. And she probably did.

“Your guy, as described, was identified by a few people as Vincent Voss, an heir to a pet product business from Italy.”

Gabriel frowned, “that can’t be right. His accent was almost midwestern.” 

“That’s the name he used Gabi, there’s an address if you’d like to check it out. It's in the countryside,” she snatched the photo from his hand, “even better than the sketches!”

“Give it back,” he snapped and grabbed her wrist, “it’s a suspect. Doesn’t matter what he looks like.” 

“Your browser history says otherwise,” she said in a singsong tone. 

“Blond blowjobs, built and blond, cock worship and blo-”

“OLIVIA ENOUGH.”

\--

Gabriel was surprised when he arrived at the supposid home of the cat products millionaires, he even double checked that he was at the right place. It was a beautiful little cottage with flowering natural plants and stained glass windows with bright bricks creating natural shapes that weren’t often seen with all the modern architecture in the city. It was like a flower growing through the concrete, something like the colorful pueblos he’d seen when visiting his family in Mexico. 

He knocked on the door, seeing potted herbs sitting in window boxes, a cat making intense eye contact with him through the window. Weird. 

Just moments later, the door opens slowly to reveal an older woman whose silver hair was cut short around her cheeks and a woven sweater. “Sorry to bother you, ma’am but can I speak to you about your son?” 

Her eyes softened, “were you a friend of his?”

“I… I’m looking for him. May I come in?” 

The door opened slowly and the interior was decorated with photos, woven art, and felt inviting. It looked nothing like the homes of the other millionaires living in excess. The most spoilt thing in the house was the cat he could see from the entry, sitting in its own castle and a large oil painted portrait hung on the wall. 

She welcomed Gabriel into the first room, a large plush couch couch with an embroidered cat print, “I’ll put some tea on, um, …”

“Reyes, Gabriel Reyes,” his eyes moved on the large cascading bookcases and photo albums, “what can I call you ma’am?” 

“Elena is fine,” she dipped into the other room, only gone for a few minutes before she came back with a hot kettle and two cups. 

“You look very strong, just like my Vince. Did you serve together?” 

“No, Elena, but could you tell me about where Vince is?” Gabriel took the cup she handed him as she poured. The scent of spices and herbs filled his nose and made his mouth water. 

“He’s right behind you, Gabriel,” her voice broke, and when he turned he saw an American flag in a triangular box beside a porcelain urn. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” the tea began to burn his hand, but she said nothing else as she plucked an album off the shelf. 

“If you didn’t know Vince then why are you here?” 

“Well I’m a detective and I believe someone is using your sons name to enter exclusive parties,” Gabriel explained slowly, setting the tea down and leaning forward, “I will catch whoever is pretending to be your son.”

“Why would you do that?” She picked up her own tiny tea cup and placed the album before him. 

He opened the album to see photos filled with a tanned man with straight dark hair, full eyebrows, and half smile. Photos of birthdays, graduation, and daily life of a mom and her son. To have only photos of her son made his heart hurt for her, this could have easily been his mom mourning if he hadn’t made it back “he was hero, Elena.” 

“I know he was. And so is who you’re looking for.”

As he flipped to the next page, his heart jumped in his chest. It was a photo of his thief and Vince, both in uniform and smiling at the camera. He couldn’t pull his eyes away. After weeks, he’d finally found a real photo of the only person on his mind day and night. He seemed younger and a little dirty like he’d just stepped out of the field. 

“You’ve met him. The look in your eyes in the same Vince had,” her hand reached over, “what he’s doing is to save the people around him.”

“I have a job to do,” but even that felt halfhearted, “what’s his name?” 

“His name is Jack and that’s all I’ll say to his name. He visits me and brings me homemade cakes. I’m old and I lost my son seven years ago, but I cannot lose the other. He didn’t start by stealing from the rich and I’m telling this to you this because those people will come after him,” her seriousness was evident as she grabbed Gabriel’s hand.

“I’ll listen,” Gabriel promised. 

“The gangs took charge of his neighborhood and cops wrote it off like a lost cause. He vowed to do something as he watched the suffering and after what happened to his neighbors… No one knew about Vince passing because he was my son and not an excuse for them to throw a party and get drunk. Most hadn’t seen him in so long and I’m not one for computers, so Jack just slipped right in,” She took a deep breath, “he talked about going to their jewelry showing, but it’s public and I’m worried. He just needed enough to help the people in his neighborhood. Gabriel he’s the last of my family.”

“I can’t change the law,” She was asking him to get Jack out of trouble, unsaid but evident. 

“Your heart will decide what you’ll do.” 

\--

Jack couldn’t believe the last few weeks. From the moment he beat the detective at the gala and pinned him to the ground, his stomach swirled with something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Just thinking of his muscular thighs and his chiseled face with dark eyes that made his heart pound and cheeks hot. He knew he went too far, but in the moment he couldn’t stop himself.

His phone buzzed from beside him at his desk. 

From: Momma Elena  
Hi Jackie, a cop came by looking for you very handsome!!!

To: Momma Elena  
Don’t worry! I’m being safe. Can’t wait for dinner next week 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, throwing his phone aside and looking back to the floorplan of the gallery being transformed for the rich. It was an event where they pay for each other’s jewels to “recycle” the riches they’d only wear once. They donated ten percent of the thousands spent and call it a charitable and green event. 

How often had Jack seen children and teens suffering downtown or with holes in their shoes. In his farm town, everyone took care of each other. In the military he found that same comradery. After he had met Vincent they became close friends and he’d never imagine being any happier after their first kiss. 

It took only one bomb in the middle east to take his best friend, his first boyfriend, and his ability to serve his country. His body fully recovered and eventually his heart did too, but finding a friend in Vincent’s mother he’d never expected. 

He moved to LA to be near Elena, as she was alone and his own parents had passed. Angela was also close by to visit, but his work in security barely paid the bills. The world wasn’t as kind to a veteran now. 

While his family never struggled, Jack always had a way of finding what he wanted. In the small town he grew up in there was nothing to do, so it became a game of who could take what. In just a few months Jack could switch his watch with someone else’s without notice. In basic he was popular for all the snacks he could bring into the bunks. Now it had gotten to something else entirely. 

His eyes glazed the map and he pulled out the small soldering iron to perfect his lock picking device. For the jewels, he found photos online of what was going into auction and created replicas that he planned to switch out. 

Jack stretched his arms and tapped the screen of the desktop. Once again pulling the photos of Detective Reyes up again. They weren’t hard to find on the police website and could finally put a name to the face. The best was of the detective relaxed and leaning on a desk with a cup of coffee in his hand. He wore a tight blue shirt, pants, and those gun straps around his shoulders that made the pecs pop. Jack did his best to find more photos or even a first name, but he seemingly had no social media.

Maybe under different circumstances he’d be able to undo those buttons for a better look. However, he didn’t worry about the detective being on his tail. Jack had beaten him once, he could do it again if he had to. He had more work to do before he’d be ready. Child services takes donations as does the free clinic that almost everyone within the city used. 

It was his choice to get involved and he was going to complete what he set out to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel didn’t tell Amari. He should have, but he didn’t. The night of the jewelry sale he just left without a word because she would have caught him in any lie he tried to tell. Elena’s pleas stayed present in his mind, as he took a long sip of his much too expensive craft beer. The charity event was an art gallery that was transformed into a sort of jewelry store. The rich dressed up once again to spend money and another took their turn in the spotlight. 

He had begun chatting with a few women who offered to buy him a drink or stopped to ask questions, but he couldn’t find himself to care the slightest about anything that came out of their mouths. 

He only cared about finding his thief. Finding Jack. 

For the first time since their fight they’d be face to face. After just looking at two photos and his memory he would finally have that fox in his hands.

But Gabriel hadn’t decided what to do if he had Jack in cuffs. His mind supplied the answer fuck him which he squashed immediately. 

Hours passed. Gabriel had finished his beer and had a mint, then found a spot where he could watch the front door. And when Jack stepped through Gabriel wasn’t ready. 

The light blue suit brought brightness to his face and eyes, impeccably tailored with little embellishments along the lapels. He forgot to breathe, and he was sure he was staring as Jack moved to shake hands with a few people coming to say hello. They flocked to his brightness and it was impossible to miss those who fawned over his looks. No one suspected a thing of the sunniest man in the room.

He made a beeline across the room, using the buildings walls and people to cover his way and position himself behind the blond. Jack scanned the room, also looking above him to the second floor. 

Gabriel takes this moment to take brisk steps behind Jack, sliding a hand to his lower back and leaning into his ear, “looking for someone?” 

Being that close, he felt Jack’s breath slip from his lungs, “caught me.” 

“I said I would,” Gabriel leaned in again, smelling sandalwood and something floral that was absolutely divine. “Let’s talk for a moment.” 

“Not too long, I’ve work to do,” Jack turned to meet his eyes and Gabriel could clearly see florets of red filling his cheeks and crossing the bridge of his nose.

“Mhm, right.” Gabriel led the other man to a far corner where there were standing bar tables, ”put your hands on the table.” 

“Sure, detective,” Jack’s voice was low as to not be heard. “You met a friend of mine.”

“I should arrest you just for punching me.”

“You mean when I beat you?”

“It was dark.”

“I still beat you.” Jack’s smile pulled again and Gabriel’s body reacted. He’s dated before. He’s been in relationships. Why did Jack make him feel like a fourteen year old girl?

“What now, detective Reyes?” He tilted his head to the side like a fucking puppy.

Gabriel wanted to shove his tongue down his throat.

“I’m going to arrest you. Now cut that shit out,” he snapped quietly, but didn’t even reach for his cuffs. 

“What shit?” 

“You’re going to smile at me and bat your eyelashes and think I’ll forget how much you’ve gotten away with? You’re not that cute and I’m serious,” he leaned in, eyebrows pushed together and starting to feel the heat rise in his body. 

“I think from your reaction last time you think I’m at least a little cute,” Jack kept his gaze, doing his best to get under Gabriel’s skin and it was working. He couldn’t control the color rising to his cheeks and the way he melted when Jack smiled. 

“You’re a real shit, you know that?” Gabriel let out a deep breath.

“So I’ve hea-” 

Gunshots fired from the main entrance, men in colorful masks now flooding the room and smashing the glass cases. Both instinctively hit the ground, Gabriel now pulling out his gun. Jack grabbed his arm, “are you nuts? You’re outnumbered!” He hissed and poked his head up for a better look. 

A mistake. 

“HEY BLONDIE YOU OWE ME MONEY!” 

“Oh fuck, run!” Jack grabbed Gabriel’s arm and took off down a hallway and dodging bullets. The two broke into a full on sprint after they were out of the way of the party goers, but several of the men were catching up, guns in hand.

Gabriel kept his head straight as a bullet flew past, adrenaline now filling his body like it had many times before. He twisted just enough to empty his clip at the attackers. They ducted out of the way, but he had managed to hit one in the leg. His clip was empty, but it gave them enough time to put space between them. 

The two of them turned several corners, but the gang member’s footsteps were echoing and getting louder. Jack kicked open a door to the back warehouse, causing the large metal doors to clang, but turned to grab Gabriel and shove him into an open janitorial closet parallel to the warehouse doors. 

Jack slipped into the closet after him, locking the door behind him. Both were breathing heavily and interlocked in a cramped space that smelt strongly of ammonia. Gabriel’s back was against a wall, Jack now pressed against his chest and looking up.

“I think I was grazed,” Jack’s voice was strained, but whispering in case someone was within earshot outside. “Maybe hit.”

Gabriel’s brows furrowed as he saw fear flashing in Jack’s eyes, hands sliding carefully down the others sides until he found a spot of wetness growing and seeping into the delicate fabric of his shirt. He hissed a few Spanish curses and pulled off his jacket, wrapping it tightly around his waist and clamping his hand over where the wound was. 

“You’ll be fine. After all this I won’t let anyone else have you,” Gabriel’s tone was a low whisper, rough from the running and possessive even if he had no right to be. His nose brushed against Jack’s cheek as he leaned in to speak, pulling him now into his arms to keep pressure on his side. Like a puzzle, his thief buried his face into the crook of his neck and didn’t dare move.

Jack let out a strangled little noise of shock and even in the dim lights he could see the tomato red cheeks. 

“How about I get you out of here?” Gabriel pressed into his hair for no goddamn reason other than it felt amazing “If we go to a hospital they’ll find you.” 

“My sister is a doctor, you just have to get me home,” he fished into his pocket for his phone, grunting when he moved. “Emergency code, she’ll go to my house.” 

“I’ll get you home,” it was obvious Jack was in pain and it wouldn’t be long before he would lose too much blood. This was far enough away his team won’t be first responders and he may be able to bluff his way out. He just needed enough chaos to distract so they could slip out unseen in the crowd. “When the cops flood this place, I’ll get us to my car.”

Jack took a sharp breath, maybe shocked that Gabriel was serious about helping “thank you.”

“I might still arrest you,” Gabriel brought a hand to hold Jack’s cheek, searching his face and seeing the brightness that previously filled his expression beginning to drain, “you’ve caused me a lot of problems.” 

“Maybe you’ll get to know me long enough to change your mind,” the blond pressed his cheek back into Gabriel’s hand. 

“You can’t just take from them, even if you think it’s for a better cause,” Gabriel scowled now as the full reality of the situation hit, this wasn’t a romcom and they were knee deep in shit. 

“They live in mansions and spend millions of dollars on garbage they’d never need and not ten miles away children can’t see a doctor,” Jack huffed eyelids fluttering between shut and mouth, “take the boot out of your mouth.” 

“You think I don’t know that? That I haven’t seen the suffering or even been there myself… this is my job, Jack. The law isn’t always right, but it’s law.”

“Shush, detective someone will hear you,” Jack whispered into his ear, pressing closer to seal the space between them, “the law is the law, but lives are more important. They never miss what I take,” his hand traveled up Gabriel’s chest, undoing the top button and making contact with his skin. His delicate fingers traced the protruding collar bone his dick twitched with interest. 

“You’ve got shit timing, cabron. Isn’t there a bullet in you?” Gabriel still gripped the side where the blood had been soaking into his shirt, using another hand to stop Jack’s hand from sliding lower. 

“What about it?” 

Gabriel just looked in shock as Jack still managed a sunny little smile in a dark closet with a fucking bullet wound. He couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him, but he froze when footsteps sounded beyond the door.

From the hallway came a serious stiff voice, “back halls all clear, coming back now.” 

“That’s our cue,” Jack’s head hit Gabriel’s shoulder, “fuck I’m dizzy.”

“I’m not going to carry you so head up,” the detective kicked the door open and pulled Jack out toward the main gallery, one arm under him to support his body and Jack’s left arm circled around his neck. Some beat cops saw them and rushed to help, but Gabriel raised his badge and told them to back off. His car was close, this was the home stretch. 

Yet nothing was ever easy and not ten feet in front of him stood Amélie in her black pantsuit, looking more furious than he’d ever seen her before. She blocked their path, fists clenched tightly and fire in her eyes. 

“What on earth do you think you’re doing? Is this him?” She hissed. 

“No. Yes. Fuck, I need to get him home,” Gabriel tried to push past her, but she grabbed his shoulder. 

“You mean a hospital, I can see the blood,” she yanked at the jacket to reveal the bloodied shirt, “I’m calling Amari.”

“No! Don’t. Would you trust me please? Amélie.” Their eyes locked and whatever she saw made her step aside. 

“I’ll explain later, I swear.” Gabriel basically dragged a half-conscious Jack to his car and sped to the address in his phone. The other man’s head rested against the window, the fog against the glass becoming lighter and lighter. It was obvious how hard he was fighting just to keep his eyes open. Gabriel grabbed his thigh and squeezed, then doing the same to his arm. He went back and forward between the motions to keep Jack from falling asleep. The small building was in sight, if he could just hold on a few minutes. 

When they finally made it upstairs, Gabriel kicked the door open and out came a surprised shout from a woman in a white coat in the center of the room. She had been pacing obviously, but rushed to his side in an instant, “idiot! Jack I told you.”

Her hands flew over his neck and side, taking his pulse, “put him on the table. He’s bleeding out.” 

Gabriel lifted Jack like a limp doll, whose eyes had shut and breathing was shallow. His golden complexion had faded into a pasty white, they couldn’t have waited a moment more. The doctors hands pulled her brothers shirt off, she lifted his body just to examine the extent of the wound, “it was in and out, what’s your blood type?” 

“O negative,” Gabriel was already rolling up his sleeve as she pulled out something that looked like a gas siphon, pricking both their arms and beginning to squeeze the little rubber pump. The clear tubes filled with red in an instant. 

“If you get dizzy stop immediately. Squeeze this slowly for the flow to be steady, I’ll tell you when to stop,” she turned back to wound and began to wipe the blood away with a towel, then spray him down what he assumed was sanitizer. Her hands were coated with blood as she brought some forceps down into his skin. 

Gabriel wasn’t squeamish by any means, but chose to look away just to be on the safe side. 

It was just a few minutes until she stopped the blood transfer, but she worked in silence on his body for what seemed like over an hour.

When it was done, she turned to the sink and scrubbed her brother’s blood off like it burned. Her expression up until then had been stone, but once done tears silently slipped down her cheeks. 

“What happened?” She asked while drying her arms, then going to clean her brother. 

“We were at a charity event and a gang broke in, he was hit while running away,” Gabriel explained slowly, unsure about how much she actually knew about the whole situation. The air between them was tense as she considered his words.

“He’s stupid, so stupid,” she hung her head, “and who are you?”

“I’m Gabriel Reyes… Detective Reyes with the 24th precinct.” 

“Are you going to arrest him?” Her voice cracked then, “he never hurt anyone.”

“I’m not going to arrest him,” Gabriel finally stood from his chair and walked over to where Jack was laying out on the kitchen table. It was too short and his legs hung off the end, his blood now staining the wood and spilling onto the floor. He regained some of the color he was missing in his face and his breathing looked steady. The doctor had just finished wrapping a sterile white bandaid over what looked like two small rows of stitches. 

“Thank you,” she wiped her tears, “could you carry him to his bed?” 

Without saying a word, Gabriel gently scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom. The bed was simple, clean sheets and no decorative pillows. He set Jack down and looked back to the doctor, but she just turned and left the room. She pulled out a bucket and filled it with soap and water, throwing it on the makeshift operating table. Gabriel grabbed a rag and together they cleaned up the blood.

“I’m Angela,” she sighed when they were finished, “hungry?”

Gabriel weighed his options, knowing there were likely messages and calls from both Amari and Amélie, but Angela looked exhausted and broken by stitching her brother back together. 

“Let’s order in, Chinese?” 

“Yes. Please,” she pulled out her phone and went to the couch to place an order online, “for you?”

“Fried rice is fine,” he turned back into the kitchen and looked through every cabinet until he found the one he was looking for. There was a bottle of gin mostly gone and a whiskey that seemed new, which would likely taste better without a mixer. He poured two glasses and put ice into each then bringing it back to her on the couch. 

“Thank you, detective Reyes.”

“You’re welcome, Dr. Angela.”

They both laughed something quite and meaningful, clinking the glasses together before Gabriel took a sip and Angela took a large gulp, then poured herself another.

“So you’re his sister?” Gabriel turned to study her features, both the same golden locks and blue eyes, like they had been plucked from an All American Catalogue, but she had a delicate accent he couldn’t place.

“Half sister,” she corrected, “and you’re his…?”

Gabriel looked into his drink, he didn’t really know what they were. Not friends and not lovers. How much did he know about Jack and how much did Jack know about him? 

“Uh, acquaintance.” Gabriel answered firmly.

“I’m not sure how my criminal little brother became um, acquaintances with you, but thank you for tonight. I think you saved his life,” she polished off her second glass with ease. 

“He’s convincing, that’s for sure,” Gabriel closed his eyes, “your brother is something else.”

“So I’ve heard.”

They finished another round before the food arrived. Together, they talked about the history between them and Gabriel explained everything. Hearing about Jack's antics made Angela smile, then she revealed details of their childhood apart and reuniting. Their shared father moved back to the Midwest and her mother stayed in Switzerland. He learned more about Jack’s service and why exactly he started the heisting. A mother and daughter who lived in the building were evicted after the mother broke her wrist and was unable to work at her serving job. They were living out of her car, but the winter night was cold and the car battery died. The two froze to death in the car and Jack couldn’t forget it. 

After that story they each finished another drink. 

Gabriel shared a small bit about his own life as well, mostly his work on Jack’s case, but left out the bits where they had gotten a little too close. Something in Angela’s eyes said she already knew. 

A few times she had gotten up to check on Jack, but overall he seemed stable. It was almost midnight when the bottle of whisky was empty and Gabriel needed to get going. He felt alright to drive, being a large guy now with lots of rice in his stomach. Angela looked about ready to pass out, now laying back on the couch. 

“I’m leaving my number, could you call me when he’s up?” 

“I know you’re going to be the first thing he asks for.”

Gabriel’s cheeks burned at that, but he blamed whisky. “Goodnight Angela.”

“Goodnight Gabriel.” 

\--

He knocked on the door, checking his phone to see it was almost 12:30. 

The door swung open and Amélie stood in the doorway with hands on her hips and the same pissed expression. 

“My phone died,” Gabriel started hesitantly. 

“I’m sure it did.”

“Can I come in?”

“You smell like alcohol.”

“Yes or no?”

She frowned and stepped aside, Gabriel sauntering in slowly.

“I can explain w-'' he began but was interrupted. 

“Please do.” 

Gabriel’s head turned to where Amari sat on a recliner like she was the fucking godfather, staring at him and arms crossed in her lap.

“Shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

The light pouring in the windows brought Jack into the day, eyes searching the room, but he was alone. His hand moved down to his side, sharp pain stabbing into him as he tried to sit up. He was shirtless and could see the bandage covering his left side. 

“I only saved you to kill you myself,” Angela’s voice came from the doorway. Jack turned, holding up that fake angry exterior, but could see how relaxed she seemed. 

“Who brought me here?” He asked, doing his best to recall the events of last night. 

Angela began to laugh, “I told him and I was right. No thank you, Jack?”

“Thank you, Angela. I won’t do it again, scouts honor,” he held up one hand and motioned a cross over his heart, “you met him? Where is he?”

She walked over and sat beside him on the bed, holding out a glass of water and some pain medication which he swallowed down while she spoke. 

“Detective Reyes gave me his blood after he carried you in here. He helped me clean after I operated on your kitchen table. He had dinner and drinks with me while you were knocked out from doing something so incredibly stupid that you could have died here in my arms,” she chastised him like his mother and then flicked him in the forehead.

“Angela I’m sorry I had no clue the gang would raid the gallery, the security was supposed to be extreme,” he lowered his head as shame filled his chest, “you know I owe you everything.”

She sighed, “you’ve saved me too, Jack. Just promise me no more of this…”

“I promise,” he took her hand, “but please tell me about detective Reyes. You had dinner with him?” He hoped he didn’t seem jealous, even if he was just a little bit.

“Oh he’s quite the man,” Angela pulled her both legs up and set a pillow in her lap. 

Jack leaned back against the headboard, “I don’t know how I’m going to find him, not like I can walk into the police station.”

“It’s a good thing he gave me his number,” Angela’s lips pulled into a coy smile, “and I put it into your phone.” 

“You’re the greatest sister anyone could have.”

“So I’ve heard,” she put her head on his shoulder, turning on the television and handing Jack his phone. 

\--

Gabriel slept until late into the afternoon, opening his eyes and memories of the previous day hit him hard. He was forced to come clean, spill his guts about every last detail. Ana and Amélie listened without interruption to the story in its entirety. By the end he was exhausted, but their support for his choices came only after an hour of lecture about how he should have trusted them. 

They were right, the three of them had been working together for years and years and formed their own little family. Jack was just so complicated and it felt so wrong in the beginning, whatever it was he was feeling. To his surprise Ana came on board for letting the case go cold as long as not a single blond hair stepped out of line. Which he swore to, knowing that he would convince Jack to hold to it. Angela would convince him if Gabriel couldn’t. 

He was determined to lay in bed as long as possible, scrolling through his phone and ignoring the groan of his stomach.

New Message From Unknown Number

Gabriel sat up, clicking on the notification immediately. 

From: Unknown  
Hey detective I heard you had quite the night  
Thanks for not letting me die 

To: Unknown  
we need to talk can I come over

From: Jack-ass  
Sure but remember I was shot so you can’t be mad

To: Jack-ass  
Yeah fucking right 

Gabriel’s outfit was one Amélie had purchased, saying his fashion sense was that of a 14 year old My Chemical Romance fan. He didn’t argue, but he hadn’t heard complaints before. Her pick was a well fitted maroon t-shirt with a dark wash skinny jean and topped with a leather jacket. 

He touched his hair with the slightest bit of product, picking up his keys and heading down to his car. Gabriel had already outlined the strict conversation he’d have with Jack about everything, but after that what? Would he just leave and they’d part ways? Having that cross his mind made his chest tight and dick protest. 

At the very least they could be friends and at the most, he didn’t know what. However he wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t want the other man in his bed and between his legs. Jack was so unlike anyone else he’d met and he wasn’t ready to not see him anymore. 

When he knocked on the door, Angela called out to him. 

“Come in, it’s open!”

Gabriel’s heart jumped when his eyes found Jack, sitting up on the couch and staring at him. Color and life had returned to his face from last night, smile again pulling at those soft pink lips. It was distracting, tempting, and he wanted to pull him up into his arms, but fuck he needed to stand his ground. 

“Does it hurt?” Gabriel stepped over, arms crossed in front of his chest to keep a serious demeanor. 

“It’s a bullet wound, so yes,” Jack placed his head on his hand. 

“Not that. Smiling so much even when you’re acting like a fucking idiot,” Gabriel leaned in, “your face doesn’t hurt?” 

Jack leaned right back into him, “I don’t know what you mean, detective,” his voice lowered and lined with a suggestive undertone, eyes flicking down to his crotch then back to Gabriel’s face.

“I think I should get going,” Angela cleared her throat, breaking the spell and they both jerked back, “oh carry on, I’m going to work I’ll be back tomorrow by ten, okay? As a doctor, please no strenuous activity.”

“Angela, thank you,” Jack rushed out, cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

She made a very serious face at Gabriel before grabbing her bag and heading to the door, “goodbye, boys.”

“Bye Ange.”

“Goodbye Angela.”

The door shut, both standing in silence and looking at each other. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Jack cleared his throat, motioning to the couch for him to take a seat. 

“I’m sure Angela wants you done, but I’m telling you now that you’re done,” Gabriel sat down, “I told my captain everything and after selling my ass to her for you, we came to the agreement to let your case go cold. But if I even fucking hear a whisper about you taking too many mints from the fucking Olive Garden I’ll have you in cuffs and arraigned, got it?” 

Jack listened intently, “Gabriel... I never meant for it to get this far, but after what happened to Tiana and Maya I couldn’t sleep. So many people here needed help and it felt like I couldn’t stop. What you’ve done for me and Angela I could never pay back.”

“You don’t need to pay me back,” Gabriel reached and took his hand, “just stop acting like such a dumbass.” 

Jack fell into a fit of laughter, head falling back on the couch. Everything about the blond was infectious, Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh alongside him.

“I promise, I’m on the straightened arrow,” Jack squeezed his hand, tilting his head forward with just a small space between their lips, “we’re not on opposite sides of the law anymore.”

“Thank god,” his hand cupped Jack’s cheek, pulling him closer to seal the space between them. The feeling from their kiss warmed his body and sent arousal running up his spine. Jack began to slip his hand around Gabriel to urge him closer and the delicate, soft kisses began to turn desperate on both ends. 

Jack’s hands slipped up under his shirt, touching over his pecs and nipples, before running down along his abs. The movement sent a shiver running down his body, mouth sliding down to kiss the blond’s jaw and neck. The little gasps and moans he elicited were addicting; Gabriel wanted to hear more. He then sucked a spot on his lower neck, sinking his teeth in which caused a gasp out him. Jack’s hand then ran over the growing bulge in his jeans, then worked on the button and zipper. 

Jack freed his hardened cock that was desperate to escape, taking it in his hand and giving it several strong strokes.

Gabriel groaned, “clothes off, Jack.” He began to undo the other’s belt. When Jack pulled off his shirt, the stark white bandage that wrapped his side caused Gabriel to sit back. The injury slipped his mind. 

“Your doctor has recommended against this,” Gabriel sighed and tucked his cock into his pants, a disappointed look forming on Jack. 

“Is stopping really necessary?” He sighed, not pulling his eyes up from his waist.

“If you pull your stitches?” Gabriel pulled back so they were no longer so entangled.

“I’d call a doctor… after.”

“When I do fuck you, Jack, I don’t want to worry about your bullet wound. Everything you should feel should come from, during and after.” Gabriel’s hand brushed through Jack’s hair, watching his eyes go wide with shock, the priceless expression causing Gabriel to laugh.

“Don’t laugh!” He huffed out, “I’ll hold you to that, but maybe you don’t have to leave.” 

“Who said I was leaving?”

Gabriel found the remote, turning on the television to find a movie. He then wrapped an arm back around Jack to pull him in. When Jack rested his head on his chest, a sense of rightness settled into his chest as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. 

He didn’t give a single fuck about what was on television because he was holding one of the most beautiful, complex, intelligent people he’d ever met. Fuck everything because now he had the sun in his arms. 

“Jack one more thing I want to ask you about.” 

“Good or bad?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Good. If you want to make a change, I can put a good word for you in the police academy,” the idea crossed his mind earlier and with no official criminal background he had a great shot.

“Really? I would look into it,” Jack seemed to take to the idea, “would we be partners like in the movies?” 

“Maybe eventually. Damn stuck with you all day and night?” Gabriel whistled and leaned back.

“You plan on being here at night?” 

“If that’s okay with you,” Gabriel lowered his voice, “I want to be.”

“I’d like that, detective,” Jack curled back into his chest, “now let’s order takeout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. Thanks for reading :^)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I broke my ankle during a roller derby accident and needed surgery so my spring break and entire month has been spent doing nothing so fuck it I wrote this. It's finish and I'll upload as I finish rereading it and I know no one to beta so if there is a fix that needs to be made let me know!
> 
> I play lots of PC too so if anyone wants to play and chat lmk my bones are broken I do nothing always. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
